Life Will End/Chapter 1
This is Chapter 1 of Life Will End, entitled Hellish World. Chapter 1-Hellish World Chapter 1 ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Mick loaded six bullets into his revolver that he looted from the bandit’s body. He scratched his dark beard as he stepped out of the building, scanning for infected. “Psst, Vlad, I got em’ man, don’t worry.” Mick said as a man in his early thirties with dark hair and a filthy face stepped out of the corner, backpack strap slung over his shoulder. “Okay good, we should head back to the other soon.” Vlad replied, nervous of what could come next. “Yeah, that’s a good-“ But then Mick stopped and looked over and saw a big store. Most of the windows where broken, but he thought of looking in there anyway. “Whoa whoa whoa, just wait a sec.” Mick said as he walked closer to the store. He peeked through the big window and saw nothing but about three infected, and they didn’t look like the infection hadn’t spread so much on them to make them go that fast. “Let’s look in here first.” Mick said as Vlad gulped. “Ok, but then we HAVE to go back.” Vlad said as Mick turned to him again. “Jesus, man. Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.” Vlad nodded as Mick slowly opened the door. The hinges creaked but not enough for the infected to hear well. Vlad followed closely behind as Mick crouched behind the front desk, still peeking at the infected. “Okay Vlad, I got the two on the left, you get the one on the right.” Mick said as Vlad nodded, pulling out his hammer from his backpack quietly. Mick took out his knife and gripped his revolver in the right hand. When Mick was ready, he signaled for Vlad to go and then followed, running as quickly as he could. He kicked one in the abdomen and then as it bent down he stabbed it in the head as it let out it’s final, pathetic breath. He then proceeded to the second one that seemed like he had just realized what was going on. Mick hit the infected in the face with his gun as some blood flew to the side of it’s face. As it fell to the ground, Mick took his gun and bashed it skull in with the butt of his revolver, grunting with each hit he gave it. He kept doing this until its face was just a pile of disgusting brains and blood. When he was done, he looked at how Vlad was doing. Vlad simply bashed the thing’s head in with the back of his hammer, ripping out the sharp part from the head as the infected fell down. After that he looked at Mick as if to ask what to do next. “We’ll see if anything useful is here that hasn’t been looted by bandits yet, then we can go.” Mick said as he turned to the closest aisle. “Just see what you can find”. He said to Vlad as Vlad went into another aisle. Vlad searched through the aisle as he came upon a box that was supposed to be for different kinds of granola bars. He searched through and found it was empty. “Damn it.” He said as the tossed the box to the ground. Meanwhile Mick went through his aisle. He only found one box of tissues and two shot gun shells. He sighed as he put them both into his backpack and walked back out of the aisle and continued to search. About twenty minutes later the two men had found barely anything. Vlad had found a small block of old crumbled cheese. Mick had only found the box of tissues, the two shotgun shells and two bottles of water. “Ok, let’s get back to the others.” Vlad said as Mick agreed. But as they were walked back out the door, two other men came riding on one motorcycle. “Hey, Kurt, I think we could check this store.” One man said. The other man, apparently Kurt, replied “Good idea, let’s do it.” Mick and Vlad scrambled to the closest aisle and crouched down. Mick put his finger to his lips to signal to not make a sound. Vlad gulped as he felt the anxiety build up in him. “Nothin’ in this aisle.” The other man said. “Ok Mike, try to search deeper into the store, I’ll stay here and keep searching this half.” Kurt called back as he stepped into a closer aisle to the one where Mick and Vlad were hiding. “Ok, listen. I have an idea. I need you to hide behind the corner of the aisle Kurt is in, I’m going to reveal myself.” Mick said as Vlad nodded. Mick took a deep breath and nodded back and then Vlad went to go hid near the corner of Kurt’s aisle. Mick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stood up and walked on the opposite side of the aisle Vlad was at, and pointed his revolver at Kurt. “Hey, um, I don’t want to trespass but-“ Kurt’s eyes went wide as he pointed his gun at Mick. “Put down the gun!” Kurt yelled as Mick put his hand up. “Listen, I don’t want to fight-“, “I SAID PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN.” Kurt yelled as Mick started to hear Kurt’s partner, Mike, start to come in to see what was going on. Mick dropped his gun as he put his hands up. Mike came running behind Kurt as he aimed his gun at Mick too. “Whoa, Kurt, What are we going to do with h-“, Mike started but was cut off by Vlad putting his arm around his neck and choking him. This distracted Kurt for half a second as Mick took the chance and lunged for Kurt. Mike punched Kurt in the face as Kurt’s gun dropped out of his hand. “AGH SHIT” Kurt yelled as Vlad was wrestling Mike. Mick quickly picked up Kurt’s gun as he aimed both his revolver and his newfound gun. “Do you have a group?” Mick asked as Vlad held Mike at gunpoint. “Y-Yes.” Kurt said as he looked down in defeat. “How many?” Vlad asked from behind. “About 10 including us.” Kurt answered. All of he sudden Kurt tried to lunge and take the guns from Mick while Mick was thinking, but Mick acted fast as he dodged to the side and Kurt feel to the ground. Mike tried to attack too but Vlad hit him in the face with his gun. Mick picked Kurt up by his collar and shove him to the wall hard, knocking the wind out of Kurt. “OH SHIT!” Kurt said as Mick held a gun to his face. He was about to pull the trigger but then Vlad called from behind him. “Mick! You don’t have to kill him!” “He’s dangerous, Vlad! They’re bandits!” Mick replied. “But how do you know for sure?!?!” Vlad asked. All of the sudden Mick pulled the trigger and made Vlad flinch. Brains and blood slid down the wall and on the floor below, blood also covering Mick’s face. Mick then turned to Vlad. “Because I just do.” He simply said as he took the gun he took from Kurt and shot the unconscious Mike in the head. Vlad couldn’t believe it, but follow Mick out of the store anyway. He was very scared for Mick, the world was being very tough on him. But right now through all of the action and shock, Vlad was just happy to be getting back to the rest of the group. Mick and Vlad took the motorcycle that Kurt and Mike left behind, and rode to the building they were staying in as big group of infected overloaded the store they were just in, attracted by the gunshots. Mike and Kurt’s bodies, were quickly devoured as the store was then ruled by the dead just like the rest of the world. Mick and Vlad soon made it back to the group building, which was a small office building. They were greeted by Angela, Angie for short. “So how did the run go?” she asked, and then she looked over the two men’s shoulders. “And where did you get the sweet ride?” Vlad gulped as he was still debating if he should tell anyone what really happened or not. Mick told Angie that they had just found it in the middle of nowhere. When Mick, Vlad, and Angie walked into the building they saw Melanie and Zachary, the remaining members of their small group. When it hit the beginnings of midnight, everyone went to sleep. Before they had all gone to sleep for the night, Mick had suggested they moved, saying that he thought it was just for the best, when he really Vlad knew he was probably afraid of another encounter with the group Kurt told them about earlier. That night Mick had a terrible nightmare. He was reliving when the first news of the infection started, and he was packing up with his wife and daughter. He relived how he had to watch both of them be devoured as he promised his wife he would keep trying to survive no matter what it took. The next morning everyone woke up early to pack. They didn’t really have much stuff to pack, as their stored supplies were running pretty low. The group had decided to try and move to a closer safe haven to the city, where they hoped they could find better stuff. The only problem was that the city was probably full of infected, and that wasn’t a good thing at all. Vlad soon finished packing and Melanie came to his room. “Ready?” She asked. “Yeah, let’s go.” Vlad said as they both walked out. When they got outside of the building, Mick, Angie, and Zach were waiting for them. “Come on, let’s go guys.” Zach said as they all left the crumby building that they had been staying in. As the group of five walked silently, Vlad tried to start conversation with Melanie. They were both at the back of the group, watching the other three of their group member’s back’s. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you do before the world, well, went to shit.” Vlad asked. “I basically just fixed computers. I was kind of a whiz.” Melanie replied. “Oh, wow, cool. I was just a simple waiter in some crappy restaurant. Nothing too interesting.” Vlad said. Melanie smiled. “So how’d you get so good with a gun?” She asked. “Oh, well I used to visit the shooting range from time to time. My friend thought I was pretty damn good, too.” He answered. Melanie smiled again. “Pretty cool.” Vlad smiled and nodded as they continued on with the rest of the group, noticing that they were falling behind a little bit. Mick was at the front of the group. He was sort of like the leader, he was definitely the best at surviving in the group. He always knew what to do, and the rest of the group relied on him. Vlad was always curious how Mick got to be such a great survivor. He always wondered if anyone else in the group was curious about it too. Vlad would ask Mick, but in the time he has known the man, Mick never liked to talk about his life before the dead started walking. As they continued walking, Angie spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was a huge Walmart, probably full of supplies. “Mick, there’s a Walmart over there!” Angie said to Mick as she pointed towards it. “Ok, that’s great. But I don’t think we should really check it.” Mick replied. “Why not? There could be a shitload of good stuff in there.” Zach said, piping into the debate. Mick swallowed, ready to tell the rest of the group what happened when him and Vlad went on the last supply run. “The last time me and Vlad went to look through a store, two very dangerous men came. They tried to kill us, and they told us they had more group members somewhere else. We killed them, we couldn’t risk them fleeing to their group.” Mick said. Zach, Angie, and Melanie nodded, understanding the situation. “Ok, I get it now. But still, you don’t know if it’ll happen or not this time.” Angie replied. Mick nodded. “Your right, maybe we should go check it out. Follow me.” Mick said as he started to jog towards the Walmart, the others following closely behind. As they reached the entrance of the building, Mick asked for volunteers to accompany him inside of the store. Melanie and Zach wanted to come. “Ok, Vlad and Angie, you guard the outside. Make sure no infected get in.” Mick ordered. He beckoned with his hand for Melanie and Zach to follow him as he slowly pushed open the door. They instantly saw as they walked into the store a bunch of shelves which had been looted. The three of them searched most of the store. “I have to go pee…” Zach said in the middle of the search, slightly embarrassed. Mick sighed. “Go ahead to the bathroom, Zach.” He said as Zach nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. Zach walked to the bathroom and went to open the door, but as his hand hovered over the knob, he heard many grunts from inside. Being a young adult and not that smart, he opened the door up a crack and peered through to see about twelve infected all hiding out in the bathroom. As Zach slowly shut the door completely again, it made a small creak, alerting all of the infected. As two of the infected pushed to open the door, Zach fell down as the door swung open. The two infected looked down at Zach as the others started to shamble out of the bathroom behind the two others. “Shit!” Zach yelled as he kicked one of the reaching infected in the chest. Mick and Melanie came running into the area. Melanie took her shot gun and shot one of the two infected trying to get to Zach in the head, its corpse falling on the ground close to Zach. Melanie helped Zach up as Mick pointed his revolver at the rest of the infected shambling toward him and his two friends, but he refused to fire a single bullet. He needed to save up his ammo, as it was becoming scarce in this world. He hit the one closest to him in the head several times with the butt of his revolver, and then punched another that was trying to bite him in the back. Melanie fired off another shell of her shotgun as they all tried to run out of the store. Mick took a nearby metal pole and stabbed an infected with it in the forehead. He ripped it out and kicked another one in the legs, firing off a shot of his revolver to its head. Soon the three of them ran out of the store with the remaining infected following. “Kill ‘em!!” Mick shouted as they ran out and Angie and Vlad started to shoot at the infected, soon bringing all of them down one by one. Mick took a deep breath as he looked at his revolver. He had only fired one shot, so he had five bullets left. There was a lot of gunfire going on, so the group was probably scarce in ammo. “Shit.” He said to himself as he realized that infected were attracted to all kinds of noises, especially gunfire. This meant that there was going to be a giant herd of infected walking over here any minute now. “Let’s get out of here, come on.” Mick said as Angie helped Zach recover from the shock. Soon the group made it to a hill, with many tree’s leading up the hill. “Should we go through?” Angie asked as Mick thought about it. “Yeah, maybe we can see what places are infested and places that aren’t infested.” Mick replied. Soon the five of them were at the top of the hill, killing a couple of infected here or there. They all looked over the hill as they scanned for any place safe. Off in the distance was the big city. Mick scanned in the front of the group for anything that looked hopeful. Soon he spotted a small building, fairly close to the city. It didn’t look very infested from the view. “We should head there.” Mick said as he pointed out the small building to the rest of the group. “Ok, sounds good. It’ll be a lot easier getting into the city.” Vlad said as Mick nodded. “Well, let’s keep moving.” Mick said as they all climbed back down the hill and went into the direction of the building that Mick had sighted. As they kept on traveling, Mick was thinking about his past. He was thinking about how his father had abused him, and how his mother had smoked and drunk all of the time in the house when he was just a child. He remembered how he soon ran away from hope, hoping for a better life. He was soon caught and taken into a foster home, where he hoped to be adopted. Soon a young couple adopted him after about two years in the foster home, and he lived a slightly happier life. But he could not get rid of his dark early past. Soon his adoptive parents were killed by a cold murderer. After this Mick ran away again, not wanting to return to the foster home. Soon he was just an orphan, with no adoptive parents what so ever. He survived on his own, stealing for food, water, and shelter. This was how he learned most of his survival tactics today. His dark past had haunted him his whole life. He felt like he was born to live in hell. When he was finally married and had a child, they both got devoured by infected. Mick had put some thought into suicide after that, but he remembered his wife’s voice pleading him to stay alive as long as he could. So that’s what he would do, he would survive as long as he could, even thought this world was pure hell. And in the process he would help these four other people survive, as they kept on treading through the dark world. ''End of Chapter 1 ' ' ' ' Category:Life Will End Category:Issues